Is This Week a Musical?
by Julia Kelly
Summary: Percy's friends are acting very strangely and Percy is wondering if he should have stayed in bed...
1. Prologue

_**Rachel paced around her cave. She was sooo bored. Annabeth and Piper had come to her cave to hang out, but they were playing Ping-Pong (badly).**_

_**She flopped down on her bed and groaned.**_

_**Leo poked his head into her cave. "Are you as bored as we are? Because I've got three bored Romans, a very bored Ghost King, and a bored satyr who won't leave me alone."**_

_**Rachel nodded. "You guys can hang out in here; at least there's air conditioning."**_

_**"IN A CAVE? AWESOME! I need to figure out how to build that…"**_

_**Jason asked, "You guys want to play a game?" **_

_**"Ooh! How about Truth or Dare?" Piper suggested.**_

_**"Why not?"**_

_**They all sat in a circle. The game was going slowly until Annabeth asked, "Has anyone seen Percy today? Because it's like one in the afternoon; there's no way he's still in bed."**_

_**Rachel, who was in fact still laying on her bed, sat bolt upright as an idea occurred to her.**_

_**"What if we prank Percy?"**_

_**"Today?"**_

_**"No, like all this week. It would kill boredom…"**_

_**"And possibly US if Percy gets mad!"**_

_**But Rachel's mind was spinning out of control and she was having fun for the first time today. Leo's protests fell on deaf ears.**_

_**"We could serenade him. Everyone else picks the songs. We can't tell him what's going on. One other person playing the game has to be in attendance in order to verify that he was actually sung to."**_

_**"Did you miss how he'll KILL us if he figures it out? No!"**_

_**"Please?" Rachel's puppy dog eyes were not as effective as Percys, but they were pretty close. **_

_**Everyone there against it melted.**_

_**This was gonna be so much fun.**_


	2. Chapter 1

**_"Who's going first? Rachel, this was your idea. Who starts?"_**

**_"I don't care, as long as it's not me."_**

**_"NOSE GOES!"_**

**_"Jason…"_**

**_"You have to, Valdez. You heard me."_**

* * *

Percy was barely out of his cabin when one of his friends attacked him. And by attacked, he meant sung to. Badly. In his face.

And who is the only person crazy enough to do that when Percy is tired and has not had caffeine?

One Leo Valdez, ℅ Camp Half Blood, Long Island.

_"For a long time we've been_

_marching off to battle_

_In our thundering herd_

_We feel a lot like cattle_

_Like the pounding beat_

_Our aching feet aren't_

_easy to ignore_

_Hey, think of instead_

_A girl worth fighting for_

_I want her paler than the_

_moon with eyes that_

_shine like stars_

_My girl will marvel at_

_my strength, adore my_

_battle scars_

_My manly ways and turn of_

_phrase are sure to thrill her_

_He thinks he's such a lady killer_

_I've a girl back home who's_

_unlike any other_

_Yet the only girl who'd_

_love him is his mother_

_What do we want?_

_A girl worth fighting for_

_Wish that I had_

_A girl worth fighting-"_

"VALDEZ!"

Leo was not crazy enough to stick around after he heard that.

* * *

**_"You happy, Jason?"_**

**_"Yeah. That was hilarious!"_**

**_"Who now?"_**

**_"Tarzan the Monkey Man, sitting on a rubber band, he fell of and broke his bones, what color was his blood."_**

**_"Orange."_**

**_"O-R-A-N-G-E."_**

**_"Oh gods. Do I have to?"_**

**_"YES, ghost king! I have the perfect song..."_**

* * *

Later, after Percy had had some (blue) coffee, he was able to appreciate how funny the look on Leo's face had been when Percy had yelled at him. He headed to the arena to spar with someone-he didn't care who, as long as he couldn't kill them with his Little Big Three powers. When he got there, he saw the perfect sparring partner-Nico di Angelo.

"Nico! Want to spar?"

Nico froze. He turned around with a murderous expression on his face.

"What."

"Do you want to spar?"

Nico looked at the bleachers, as if pleading. Percy turned around, but missed Jason giving Nico a thumbs up.

Nico sighed.

_"I'm coming out_

_I'm coming_

_I'm coming out_

_I want the world to know_

_Gotta let it show_

_I'm coming out_

_I want the world to know_

_I got to let it show_

_I am gonna do it_

_Like you never knew it _

_Ooh, I'll make it through_

_I have to shout_

_That I am coming out_

_I'm coming out_

_I want the world to know_

_I got to let it show_

_I'm coming_

_I'm coming_

_I'm coming out_

_Coming _

_I'm coming out_

_I want the world to know_

_I got to let it show_

_I'm coming out_

_I want the world to know_

_Gotta let it show..."_

Percy stared at him. "I don't get it…"

Nico looked extremely relieved. "Bye, Perce!"

He ran for the exit. Percy heard Jason's voice yelling, muffled. He turned around to see that Nico was pulling Jason out of the arena with his hand over Jason's mouth.

"Okay…" Looked like he would have to rip apart some dummies instead...

* * *

_**"Grace, I hate you."**_

_**"Sure you do, Nico. Sure. I'm helping you!"**_

_**"Who's next?"**_

_**Two voices yell, "Jason!"**_

_**"Well, then. What's he singing?"**_

_**Simultaneous evil laughs have never sounded so scary.**_

* * *

**Hi! Here's what's going on:**

**Percy's friends have become bored. There's no more world to save. So, instead, they decide to play a game. At Percy's expense. Everyone that me and my sister can think of a song for will be singing. If you have an idea for a character and song, feel free to suggest it! Keep in mind that the message has to actually make sense.**

**Songs this chapter:**

**A Girl Worth Fighting For from Mulan**

**I'm Coming Out by Diana Ross**


	3. Chapter 2

_**"You have GOT to be kidding me. You guys know I hate that song!"**_

_**"Nope!"**_

_**"It'll be good for you. Face your fears!"**_

_**"I expect this from you, Nico, because you're a son of Hades. But Leo? Really? You're my best friend!"**_

_**"...who you humiliated in front of the entire camp."**_

_**"So?"**_

_**A heavy sigh. "Jason, go sing to Percy. Maybe you'll learn something."**_

_**"Who's the witness?"**_

_**"ME," chorus two voices.**_

_**"You both can go, I guess..."**_

* * *

Percy had just finished his violent light exercise (read: they made him leave when highly breakable Hermes newbies flooded the arena), so he decided to head to the pegasus stables and see Blackjack. He stopped at the Big House first for doughnuts.

After communing with his favorite horse-bird hybrid, he decided to head to Rachel's cave and see what she was up to. When he got there, he pushed aside the curtain to find...nothing. Come to think of it, he couldn't find any of his friends today.

He was about to step into the cave when someone behind him loudly cleared their throat.

Percy whirled, uncapping Riptide (although in his experience, if monsters were behind you and you didn't know, they tended to kill first, attract attention later).

"Whoa, man! Put the sword away! It's just me." It was Jason.

"Sorry. I'm on edge. Have you seen Rachel today?"

"Nope." Jason took a deep breath.

_"I can't stand to fly_

_I'm not that naïve_

_I'm just out to find_

_The better part of me_

_I'm more than a bird,_

_I'm more than a plane_

_I'm more than some pretty face beside a train_

_It's not easy to be me_

_I wish that I could cry_

_Fall upon my knees_

_Find a way to lie_

_'Bout a home I'll never see_

_It may sound absurd but don't be naïve_

_Even heroes have the right to bleed_

_I may be disturbed but won't you concede_

_Even Heroes have the right to dream_

_And it's not easy to be me_

_I'm only a man in a silly red sheet_

_Digging for kryptonite on this one way street_

_Only a man in a funny red sheet_

_Looking for special things inside of me_

_Inside of me, inside of me _

_I'm only a man in a funny red sheet_

_I'm only a man looking for her dream_

_I'm only a man in a funny red sheet_

_It's not easy._

_It's not easy to be me._"

Percy stared at him for a minute. "Okay, where's your sheet?"

Jason looked like he would either kill himself or Percy. "My sheet?"

"In a funny red sheet...okay, where is it?"

Jason burst out laughing. "Bye, Percy."

He ran off.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY? ...it was a legitimate question..."

* * *

_**"He asked me where my sheet was."**_

_**"No way!"**_

_**"I was there!"**_

_**"I was as well, and I can confirm: Percy asked Jason where his funny red sheet was."**_

_**Several minutes of laughter.**_

_**"Okay, so I get to pick who goes next, right?"**_

_**"Yes."**_

_**"RACHEL! I DARE YOU TO SING...hmmm..."**_

_**"ME? WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU?"**_

_**"You suggested this gods-forsaken game..."**_

_**"Fine. What's my song?"**_

_**"Your song is-!"**_

* * *

Percy went to lunch. All his friends were not at their tables. What was going on?

"Hey, Percy."

That came from behind him. He turned. "Hey, Rachel."

Rachel sat next to him. "Um. There's no easy way to do this. Okay. So.

_Hands touch, eyes meet_

_Sudden silence, sudden heat_

_Hearts leap in a giddy whirl_

_He could be that boy_

_But I'm not that girl_

_Don't dream too far_

_Don't lose sight of who you are_

_Don't remember that rush of joy_

_He could be that boy_

_I'm not that girl_

_Ev'ry so often we long to steal_

_To the land of what-might-have-been_

_But that doesn't soften the ache we feel_

_When reality sets back in_

_Blithe smile, lithe limb_

_She who's winsome, she wins him_

_Gold hair with a gentle curl_

_That's the girl he chose_

_And Heaven knows_

_I'm not that girl_

_Don't wish, don't start_

_Wishing only wounds the heart_

_I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl_

_There's a girl I know_

_He loves her so_

_I'm not that girl.._."

Percy stared. "Wow. Rachel, you're a really good singer!"

Rachel blushed. "Bye, Percy."

She ran away from the dining pavilion.

Percy watched her go. He still couldn't believe how good a singer she was.

He turned back to his dinner.

* * *

_**"Curse you, Jason Grace."**_

_**Someone is sobbing. "So...beautiful!"**_

_**A large smacking sound. "Stop crying, Jason!"**_

_**"Ow! Piper..."**_

_**"Rachel, pick your person."**_

_**"Hmm...Grover! You shall sing..."**_

* * *

**Thanks to zoenightshadedthedamsnckbar for the song recommendation!**

**I am working off a song list. **

**I don't really think a lot of them fit the story, though.**

**Please help me out! **

**I will be repeating people, so anyone is open!**


End file.
